dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Reincarnation
The story of a Saiyan boy who is on a journey to find out his true destiny in this world, it won't be easy and it really won't be boring. The story is told from the main characters', Arashi, childhood to his early adulthood. One of my favorite things about DBR is that certain scenes are actually set to music including artists like Frank Ocean, Kanye West, and Coldplay among others. Thanks for reading. Enjoy! The Begining of the End It is Age 737, on Planet Vegeta is a time of mass chaos amongst the Saiyans and Frieza’s soldiers. Tora and Sharroto are in a Saiyan infirmary instead of the frontline with their comrade, Bardock. Sharroto is giving birth to Tora’s son in a myriad of agony. After hours of suffering, a beautiful Saiyan boy is born with long black hair resembling his mothers’ and a face like his fathers’. After being asked his name Sharroto replied “Arashi” a non-Saiyan name. She was given two chances to reconsider his name until she viciously threatened the surgeon. Arashi was taken to the Saiyan Assessment Center to have his name chosen for him and to get his Saiyan class documented. King and Prince Vegeta watched Arashi closely as his power level was rumored to be second only to Broly’s. Broly was sent to execution but Arashi displayed composure, so they felt he would aid the Saiyan Army in their battle with Frieza and his army. Arashi was fixed to begin training at age ten and was given the Saiyan name of Brussel. Meanwhile, Frieza is in his father’s spacecraft forming offspring by freezing his own blood with a piece of his armor coating. Frieza stores his young in a subzero chamber to mature. “Father, give my little broods some malice when they’re older. Don’t want marks in the family business now do we? ” Frieza tells King Cold. Cooler then approaches and asks Frieza “Are you sure you can handle this, little brother?” Frieza chuckles and tells his brother “If I have problem ending a race of monkeys I’ll let you kill them.” Cooler then says to his little brother “Do not disappoint us Frieza!” Cooler then walks off. Frieza gets on his ship and initiates the opening stages of the Saiyan Genocide. The Saiyans attempt to thwart Frieza’s plot but are exterminated by a Death Ball hurled by Frieza that, in t he process, eradicates Planet Vegeta. Frieza flies back to the spacecraft and a celebration is held for the Genocide of the Saiyans. Moments before Planet Vegeta’s demise, Sharroto snuck her way into the Saiyan Assessment Center and slipped a note into Arashi’s hair. Sharroto witnessed the apocalypse with her own eyes and spent her last moments holding her only son. Mason Saga Being only a baby that did no wrong he was able to go to Heaven. He was raised by several deities until he turned eight years old. While in Supreme Kai’s World, Arashi befriended a young boy by the name of Mason, another Saiyan. The two became the best of friends. One day the two were approached by Mr. Popo. “Mr. Popo has been ordered to send a message to Arashi and Mason. Since you two were killed before you had a chance to defend yourselves. King Kai is offering you a chance to journey Serpent Path." Mr. Popo says. “What’s Serpent Path?” Mason asks. “Who cares let’s just go.” Arashi replies. Mason agrees and the two rush off before turning around and asking where it is. They are teleported to Serpent Path by Mr. Popo and when they get there the two simply race as if the situation was not crucial. The two young Saiyans exhibit great potential as they complete Serpent Path in just three weeks. They reach Grand Kai’s place and Grand Kai is stunned to find out they’re just kids. Grand Kai then tells them they will be vigorously trained, Grand tells them to first fly from tree to tree. “Whoa you can fly!” Mason says in disbelief. Grand falls out in surprise that he could complete Serpent Path in less than a month but cannot even fly. “Okay, this is easy…what are your names?” Grand asks. ‘Mason!” Mason replies eagerly. “Ummm hold on.” Arashi digs the note out of his hair. “A-raaaa-shee….Arashi.” Arashi says. “You mean you’re this old and just now found out your name?” Mason says. “I guess so I just found this on that Gecko Lane thing. I guess this Sharto person wrote it.” Arashi responds. “Okay so Mason and Arashi, right?” Grand Kai asks. “Yup and your…..grandpa!!!” Arashi yells. “I AM NOT YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!” Grand Kai screams. “Well let’s just start training. First I’ll teach you how to fly.” Grand Kai says. A few hours later the two are playing tag with their newly learned ability. “Okay now for the most serious task. You will learn…how to ROCK!!!” Grand Kai then starts singing Rock n Roll All Night by KISS. Arashi and Mason watch Grand Kai, dumbfounded. “Okay now for your real next task…lift that boulder!” Mason easily lifts the boulder and Arashi does the same. The two chuck the boulders and they collide. Grand Kai is traumatized at the sheer power of these two children. Stern, Grand Kai tells the two “Okay now we’re gonna learn about ki.” Grand says. “First fill up your power and then release it through your hand.” Grand says. A few days later Arashi and Mason have mastered ki and they both tell Grand Kai that they’re starving. “Ummm okay we can take a lunch break. Let’s go into the dining room.” Grand Kai leads them in and prepares an enormous banquet for the two youngsters. Grand Kai turns around and sees Arashi down an entire turkey and Mason eats an entire Crockpot of orange chicken. The two then go to sleep outside on the grass. The next morning Grand Kai has Arashi and Mason’s bags packed, even though they came with nothing. Grand Kai tells the two “I’m sending you to the Lord of Worlds place. You can get on his nerves now!” Grand Kai then teleports the two to Kaio-Sama’s world and leaves them there. When they arrive, Mason notices Bubbles the monkey “Look Arashi, a monkey!” Mason says. “Yeah. And he has a tail…just like us too.” Arashi points out. Bubbles feels threatened and grips Arashi’s tail, triggering extreme pain. Mason pulls Bubbles off of Arashi and Bubbles runs away. Mason then jumps on Bubbles back and rides him. Bubbles goes berserk, and runs toward Kaio-Sama and attacks him. “Now wait Bubbles what’s wrong. Get off!” Kaio-Sama tries to get Bubbles off of him but Bubbles pounds on Kaio-Sama. “Hey Mason, that’s pretty cool!” Arashi imitates Bubbles wailing on Kaio-Sama. “I just made a new move. Awesome right?” Arashi asks. “Dangit now I hafta make a move!” Mason replies. Kaio-Sama shoves Bubbles off of him and throws him in his kennel. “Now who are you two little weirdos?” Kaio-Sama asks. “I’m Mason and this is Arashi. Some old guy dropped us off here to be trained.” Mason tells Kaio-Sama. “Well then…..if you want to be trained you hafta make me laugh. So make it good. Here I’ll start it off. Why did the toilet paper roll down the hill? To get to the bottom!!” Kaio-Sama laughs. “I dare you to beat that.” Kaio-Sama says. Bubbles escapes from his kennel and sniffs Arashi. “Kaio-Sama your monkey blows you know that?” Arashi says. Kaio-Sama laughs hysterically “Arashi, you did it. That was a good one too.” Mason says. “A good what?” Arashi asks. “A good joke. Saying Bubbles blows!” Mason responds. “Oh yup thought of it off the fly. I’m great like that you oughtta take notes Mason!” Arashi says. “Okay I’ll train you but I must know where you got that joke!” Kaio-Sama says. “Ummm…..Seinfeld?” Arashi replies. “Huh? Of course! I’ll get every season on DVD!” Kaio-Sama proclaims. “Oh….but first I hafta train you two little half-pints eh?” Kaio-Sama says. “Okay since you already caught Bubbles…I’ll ask how long you have to be here.” Kaio-Sama asks. “Well it doesn’t really matter. We’re dead so we got as much time as you want.” Arashi says. “Great. First I want you two to spar against each other so I can see where you are ability-wise.” Kaio-Sama says. The two young Saiyans take fighting stances and begin to fight. Arashi tries to connect with several wolf fists but Mason dodges them and counters by kicking Arashi in the air. Arashi begins to fly and hits the Assault! which knocks Mason down. Mason gets back up and connects with the Spinning Top Attack. Arashi gets angry and charges at Mason with a rapid punch. Mason matrixes the punch but Arashi grasps Mason’s tail and hits the Dragon Throw. Kaio-Sama orders the sparring match to end and talks to the two. “Are you two……Saiyans?” Kaio-Sama asks. “Yeah. Why?” Mason and Arashi say at the same time. “Well I noticed the power and the tails kinda gave it away too.” Kaio-Sama says. “If your Saiyans then I’ll be able to train you way harsher, and teach you more cutting-edge techniques. I’m so excited…..now come at me full power, everything ya got!” Kaio-Sama says. Arashi and Mason charge full-speed at Kaio-Sama, only to get bounced back with extreme force. “You’ll have to do better than that!” Kaio-Sama says. Five hours later Arashi is running towards Mason and Mason alley-oops Arashi over Kaio-Sama. Once behind him, Arashi elbows Kaio-Sama followed by Mason hitting a High Speed Rush and Arashi flies in the air and fires a full power ki blast. Arashi and Mason stand next to each other and high-five and Arashi yells “We call that the Masashi Mach Attack!!” Kaio-Sama gets up and then admits defeat. “We’ve got speed and strategy down. Now let’s work on more powerful ki attacks. Just imagine what the Masashi thing could do if you could do a Kamehameha, Galick Gun, or whatever. It’s been a long time since I’ve been so excited.” Kaio-Sama says. Kaio-Sama shows the two how to perform an energy wave. When they master it Kaio-Sama tells them about creating a signature blast. Without even going into detail, the two try to perform blasts. Arashi fires a black and blue blast that begins with an energy sphere and changes into an energy wave that destroys Kaio-Sama’s house. “Dangit. I want one of those!” Mason says. Mason fires a pitch black wide energy wave burns a hole through Kaio-Sama’s car. Kaio-Sama, speechless, tries to comprehend what just happened. “You kids…are Gods!” Kaio-Sama says. “Wait a minute.” Kaio-Sama says. Kaio-Sama senses for an abnormal power in the two. “I can’t believe it. You’re Saiyans and you possess the Spirit Phantoms too. You two hold the most powerful ones. Arashi you hold the Phoenix and Mason you have the Raven. I thought you two were just great Saiyans…but you’re much more.” Kaio-Sama says. Kaio-Sama uses his cell phone to call King Enma. “Enma we must have these two revived immediately! They have Spirit Phantoms!” Kaio-Sama yells. Indistinct yelling is heard on Enma’s end of the call. Kaio-Sama gives the boys martial arts clothing and then Arashi and Mason’s halos immediately disappear. Then they are teleported down to Earth with instructions of to "seek power no matter what." The Arrival of Team Masashi When they reach Earth, Mason asks Arashi “What do we do now?” Arashi scratches his head and replies “Not sure. Let’s just fly around!” The two take off and, while flying, God contacts them through the use of telepathy. "You two will have to test the fruits of your might. Look for the Strongest Under the Heavens Tournament and go there!". The two oblige and then they notice a large crowd of people gathered for the sign-ups of the Strongest Under the Heavens tournament. Mason and Arashi descend to the sign-ups and are noticed by Yamcha. “Heh. This tournament is flooded with kids now. It’s a disgrace.” Mason turns to Arashi and tells him “Let’s kick his butt extra good!” Mason points to Yamcha. “You wish you could beat me. I’ll kick your asses at the same time! In fact I’ll tell ‘em I wanna fight both of you….that’s if you make it to my round.” Yamcha say, condescendingly. “Don’t worry about us.” Mason says. “What are you doing?” Arashi asks Mason. “You heard the Kaio guy…we’re Gods. Even if we’re not I’m sure we can beat HIM!” Mason says. Mason and Arashi sign up and in the first round Mason faces Yamcha, as luck would have it. Yamcha tells the head priest that he would like to take on both Mason and Arashi. Because they were his orders he allows it. Arashi enters the ring and prepares for battle with his friend, Mason. Yamcha tells the two “I’m gonna end this quick” and Yamcha charges with the Wolf Fang Fist but Arashi dodges it and Mason hits with the Dizzy Attack. Yamcha flies through the air and Arashi smashes Yamcha with the Mad Monkey Spasm. “Time for our finisher ain’t it Arashi?” Mason says. “Yup.” Arashi replies. Arashi and Mason charge and hit the Masashi Mach Attack. Yamcha is not capable to get up before the count of ten so Mason advances on, while Arashi still has to contest his match. Arashi’s match is against Ran Fuan, a sneaky girl that relies on her wiles to win. Arashi takes a fighting stance and Ran Fuan thinks spurning the advances of an eight year old boy will be easy. The match starts and Ran Fuan lustfully asks Arashi to come near her. Arashi does so and Ran Fuan kisses Arashi on the cheek. Arashi, not satisfied, aggressively kisses Ran Fuan on the mouth, backflips and when Ran Fuan charges, he uses the Stink Coma to knock her out. Arashi beats Ran Fuan and goes backstage to see Mason. “Arashi what’s wrong with you?” Mason asks. Arashi peeks in his pants and tells Mason “I don’t know I think I gotta snake bite or something. You ready to go?” Arashi says. “Yeah this is getting boring.” Mason says. The two then walk out of the arena and into the woods.The two wander through the woods, climbing trees, and eating oranges and berries. While walking, Arashi and Mason encounter a strange woman with blue hair. The woman notices Arashi and Mason’s tails and shouts in terror. In an attempt to scare them off, the woman flings a case of capsules and a backpack at the two. As the woman runs off in fear Arashi and Mason ponder what they have. When Mason accidentally activates a capsule, a hovercar pops out. Arashi boards the hovercar and takes the wheel while Mason sits on the roof and gives directions. While in the hovercar, Arashi comes across a stack of Womanizer magazines. While marveling at the pornography Arashi crashes the hovercar into a tree. “What do we do now?” Mason asks. “I dunno. Try another one of those magic beans.” Arashi says. Mason flicks a capsule and a Capsule Corp hoverboard emerges. The two board the hoverboard and trigger it, with Mason falling off frequently. Suddenly they almost smash into a taxi, avoiding it by kickflipping over it. The hoverboard crashes into a building but the two avoid the collision with a leap, leaving bystanders in awe, and the two walk around, tangled up by the bustling town. A taxi pulls over to the two young Saiyans and the man offers the two a ride. Mason and Arashi climb into the back of the cab and the man asks, “So you going to Shigai Valley to search for Yokashi?” the two Saiyans nod in approval, not sure what he’s talking about. The cab drives recklessly through traffic and in a matter of minutes they arrive at a vast, seemingly infinite desert. “That’ll be 30 zeni!” the man says and Mason tosses a capsule to him. Irate, the man yells from the car. “You little $&*#@ why I oughtta *?!% you up right now!!” the man constantly yells. “Arashi I think he’s mad give em another bean.” Mason says. Arashi accidentally picks up a grenade from the case and Mason realizes what is. “Arashi throw it NOW!!!” Mason panics until Arashi hurls it over at the taxi, causing a massive explosion. The two head into the titanic desert with no idea of direction. An hour later the two are army crawling through the desert, thirsty, and on the verge of death. An akiage lizard passes Mason in a rush. Arashi, desperate tries to catch the lizard and eat it. The lizard smacks Arashi in the face with its’ tail and Arashi becomes angered. Arashi grabs the lizard and takes it over to Mason. “This looks a lot smaller than that one over there.” Mason points to a dinosaur drinking from a river. Like Water “Now that’s a real meal right there!” Arashi rushes toward the dinosaur with reckless intent while Mason chases after him. Arashi climbs the giant stone monument bordering the river and jumps on the dinosaurs’ head. Arashi bites into the dinosaurs’ skin, sending the dinosaur into a rage and chases Mason. Mason runs away in a petrified exit, even crying. The dinosaur stops and Arashi rides it until it inadvertently falls into the river. Mason notices a small knife lodged in a stone and tosses it to Arashi. He then cuts off a piece of the dinosaurs’ tail. The boy drink rapidly from the river and Arashi carries the gigantic piece of tail to the top of the stone. Mason follows Arashi and addresses Arashi’s survival instincts. “Wow Arashi you really know what you’re doing out here don’t ya?” Mason asks. “Yeah. I guess I’m gonna be fighting a lot of stuff. What about you? What’ll you do we can’t stick together forever, ya know?” Mason thinks and says “I’m not really cut out for this like you. I guess I’ll be a monk or something. They like peace right?” Mason says. “I know ya can fight Mason, you see what we did at that tournament?” “Yeah I know but I don’t wanna live a life full of nothing but violence.” Mason says. Arashi, frustrated, grabs the Paozusaurus tail and places it behind him. Arashi takes a fighting stance and tells him “No friend of mine is gonna be a second rate peace lover. Fight me or starve!” Arashi says. “Arashi that’s not-.” Arashi smacks Mason before he can even finish his sentence. “C’mon your not scared are ya?” Arashi says. Mason tries to punch Arashi but Arashi grabs Mason’s arm and throws him off the boulder. Arashi climbs off the boulder and kicks Mason while he’s down. Mason gets angry and headbutts Arashi, which pleases him. “That’s what I like” Arashi wipes blood from his lip and rushes at Mason with the Phoenix Combination. Staring death in the face, Mason musters up the last of his energy and fires the Raven Blast to match Arashi’s Phoenix Wave. Mason tries to put up all he has but eventually closes his eyes and gives up, letting the blast ultimately kill him. After Arashi powers down and comes to the realization that he just murdered his best and only friend. Arashi immediately goes to see about Mason. With only an inch of life left, Mason tells Arashi that “we’ll meet again, someday” and then passes on. Arashi fires a ki blast at the ground, creating a large hole. Arashi cradles Mason and places him in the makeshift grave. Arashi covers the hole back up and it begins to rain. (Mason’s Burial Music: Frank Ocean- Thinking About You) With Arashi’s hair wet and sopping over his face it’s almost impossible to distinguish the rain on his face from his tears. Arashi, not wanting to look at his dead friend anymore, leaves into the distance with no direction. Moving On Arashi walks until the sun arises and he is in the big city. An ecstatic man confronts Arashi. "Ya-you're that kid!" Arashi gives a confused look and the man points to a blimp hovering over the city. The blimp reads "World Martial Arts Tournament Finals today!" and the next slide reads "Lost competitor. Please find. Reward 5,000 zeni." and Arashi's picture is shown. Arashi smirks and makes his way towards the tournament. Suddenly, the man yanks Arashi's arm. "Oh no kid that 5,000 is mine!" the man says. Angered, Arashi jabs him in the stomach and sends him flying into a faraway watermelon cart. Arashi continues walking towards the tournament. Immediately as he pushes in the double doors of the arena entrance, he's crowded by reporters and announcers alike. When asked if he needs anything he replies "water", to which he recieves a canteen. Arashi is pushed out into the ring for his match. His opponent is revealed to be Ran Fuan, to her satisfaction. "You little preschoolers got past me last time but this round it's no tricks. So tell me where's the other ru-" Before Ran Fuan can even get her last word out, Arashi barrages her with a flurry of vicious kicks. Ran Fuan comedically waves a white flag with the majority of her teeth falling out. Phoenix Wave vs. Fist of the Wolf Fang The final round pits Arashi versus Yamcha, Master of the Wolf Fang. As the two stand on opposite sides of the ring, the crowd silences making the tension arise for the crowd. Immediately after the begning gong of the bell, Yamcha unleashes a whirlwind of punches at Arashi, who manages to hold back Yamcha's onslaught for a while. Then Arashi's arms begin to buckle under Yamcha's strength and intensity. "Give up kid!" Yamcha commands before headbutting Arashi, sending him flying. Arashi however manages to spring back into the ring using his tail. ARashi rushes toward Yamcha, gets behind him and yanks his long hair. In intense pain, Yamcha lets out a girly scream and is dropkicked by his opponent, Arashi.Yamcha rebounds and wipes the blood from his lips and kicks Arashi in the head followed by driving him into the concrete arena. Yamcha concentrates his ki until the wolf aura shows itself, followed by its' brutal attack, the Fist of the Wolf Fang. Ensured that it's over Yamcha, on the verge of feinting, steps back to witness the aftermath. Medics flood the ring to see if Arashi is dead and in a shocking turn of events, rule him as "still alive". "This however does not guarentee victory!" the announcer says right before he starts the ten-count. Anticipation arises as each number is called out. "4!!" the announcer yells and suprisingly Arashi gets up to Yamcha's utter disbelief. With a metaphorical fire in his eyes, Arashi gathers every last peice of ki he has and fires the Phoenix Wave at a prone Yamcha. Pu'ar, who sits in the crowd frightened beyond all consolation, transforms into Yamcha's spitting image and takes the blast in place of his master. The sheer brightness and vibrancy of the blast dissapates before the announcer notices Pu'ar's charred but alive body on the ground where Yamcha originally was. The announcer signals the Grand Elder and announces to the crowd. "Substitutions are a automatic disqualification! Arashi wins!!" and the crows starts cheering. Two figures in the crowd are focused on and are seen talking to eachother. "So whaddya think?" the figure on the right says. "I think he'll do just fine" the figure on the left says. The figure on the right then leaves camera focus. Two junior division fighters then carry Arashi backstage and let him rest. Enter Fortuneteller Baba While Arashi is resting in a chair, a small old woman confronts him. "Your a peculiar young boy ya know?" the woman asks. "Yeah I know....what's peck-khu-lar mean?" Arashi asks. "Jeez he was right. You still have much to learn. Come with me Arashi." the lady says. "How do you know my name?" Arashi asks inquisitively. "Ahhh pay no mind." the lady says. The mystery woman then suddenly, and without warning, transports them to a wide, mossy, jungle-like, thriving island. "Where are we?!?!" Arashi asks demandingly. "This is Tokage Island, although most people call it Catfish Island. This is where you'll eat, sleep, and train. Catfish Island is a dangerous place believe it or not, an absolutely perfect training enviroment." she says. The woman studies Arashi for a moment. "Hmmm, your hair may be a hindrance." the woman says. She materalizes a large pair of scissors and cuts off Arashi's long hair. With his once flowing hair now stopping at his neck, Arashi feels lighter and more agile, before returning to his senses. "What gives you the right to cut MY hair, ya old hag?" Arashi yells. "That's Baba to you PIPSQUEAK!!" Baba shoots static from her hands and electrocutes Arashi, leaving him charred in the process. "Now let's begin" she says. "Your first test is to develop techniques. Take inspiration from nature and don't talk to me till ya think ya got somethin' ya hear?!" Baba says. "But where'll you go?" Arashi asks. "I'll stay with the Catfish villiagers near the east shore right here. Anymore questions?" Baba says. Before Arashi can speak, Baba turns around and rides her crystal ball back to the Catfish huts. Category:Category Category:Fan Fiction Category:CookieKid247